Star Wars Customizable Card Game
thumb|400px The Star Wars: Customizable Card Game was a card game that debuted in 1995, during the release of the Star Wars Special Edition films in theaters, when Star Wars hit its second stride in popularity. The game played in a vein not entirely dissimilar to Magic: The Gathering and other like-minded card games. It is intended for players 8 and up. Although it notably was second only to Magic in terms of popularity for some time - even surpassing MTG on occasion - the game was officially discontinued in 2001, a group known as the Star Wars Customizable Card Game Players Committee continues to produce and print new cards as PDFs. The game is also played online at Holotable.com. The following information is pulled from the Rulebook released with the game. Rules The Basics With the Star Wars: Customizable Card Game''TM (SW:CCG), players battle to control the dual forces of Light and Dark. Opponents use their skill and cunning to manipulate the Force by selecting locations, characters, starships, weapons and other cards that will test the limits of their talent and luck. How does it work? It's easy. One player is the Light Side, the other is the Dark Side. Each player uses only the cards that correspond to their side of the Force when customizing their deck. A deck represents the amount of Life Force available to the player during the course of the game. The elegant design of the game means the cards become a natural scorekeeper; no tokens or counters are necessary. The object? Be the first player to deplete your opponent's Life Force (when he has no cards left in his deck) and you win. Okay, maybe it's a little more complicated than this description. But with minimal effort, you'll master the basics faster than a Jedi Knight. In most collectable card games, players select from the exact same pool of cards when building their decks. In the SW:CCG, there are distinct differences between Light Side and Dark Side cards. Designed to be in 'dynamic equilibrium,' the cards are relatively equal in strength but differ dramatically in composition. The Dark Side, represented by the Galactic Empire, is the side of the Force that tends to be more technically advanced, better equipped and the stronger aggressor. With its rugged appearance, the Rebel Alliance has some surprising advantages. Using the power of the Force, they enhance their defensive capabilities, maximize their resourcefulness and achieve a sense of honor that sets them apart from their glossier counterparts. The highly visual cards create a unique panorama as the game proceeds. Battles and encounters all take place at 'locations' drawn from the ''Star Wars universe. If you're an avid fan, you will discover that many interesting new facts have been added to the game. Decipher Inc. and Lucasfilm Ltd. have incorporated information about background characters and other details not explicitly named in the films. For example, strange aliens only briefly glimpsed in the shadows of the Cantina now have names and biographies approved as official lore by Lucasfilm Ltd. So, read on. Prepare to journey into a whole new adventure where the Force is with you! Category:Star Wars Category:Card Games